A Miraculous Feeling
by BoopleShnoots
Summary: After years of being apart, Marinette and Adrien find each other again. Feelings develop between the two spark and a long adventure awaits them. Will they share it together or be torn apart? (Adrienette)
1. Reunited

**Chapter 1 - Reunited**

Since Adrien started public school, he was all that Marinette could think about. He was always on her mind and she couldn't get him out, but that was years ago and behind her. She was 18 now and had her own apartment in Paris, the City of Love...but why did love feel so complicated for her? Although she was secretly one of Paris's main superheroes, Ladybug, who everyone would love and adore, she wanted to find **_the_** one. The one who would take care of her, stay with her in times of need, but most importantly, the one who will love her for both sides.

Marinette quickly wiped the thought out of her head and continued her walk to the park. As a fashion designer/amazing artist, she made most of her own clothes that she designed. Today, she wore a light grey unbuttoned tank top over her plain light pink top and denim pants that stopped below her knees. Her hair was in a high bun instead of her usual pigtails. She sat down at a bench and had faint memories of Adrien modelling for his fathers magazine. She remembered his beautiful blonde hair and his absolute perfection...

"Hey, Mari!"

Her daydreams stopped and she jumped in fright as she heard her name. Coming back to reality, she remembered that voice. The one that she always wanted to hear everyday. Marinette noticed the masculine figure standing in front of her and slowly scanned the man. He wore a black shirt with five horizontal stripes across the chest. He also wore a white button-down shirt over it. Marinette's eyes then managed to look at his face. It was him, he was here standing in front of her. She stared at his bright green orbs and he stared into her blue ones. Blue met green. They stared and blushed for what seemed like an eternity when Marinette broke the awkward silence around them.

"Hi, Adrien." She smiled still staring at his green eyes. It was different now. She didn't stutter when she talked to him. Even Adrien was different. He was 19 now and he was taller and more muscular. He still looked perfect and in Marinette's opinion, majorly cute.

She patted the space next to her on the bench signalling for him to sit down next to her. Adrien gladly accepted and sat next to her. "How have you been?" Marinette asked.

"Pretty good," Adrien responded calmly. "I've got my own apartment and have the freedom to do things that I wasn't able to do before." Adrien had a huge smile on his face.

"Are you still modelling for your father?" Marinette had so many questions floating around in her head but she didn't want to burst out and bombard him like an overly attached fan girl.

"No actually." Adrien sounded a bit surprised that he doesn't do that anymore. Marinette was quite shocked that Adrien's father would let him stop modelling. He was always so protective of Adrien.

Adrien also had many questions to ask but he controlled himself from lashing out at her as he was always a gentleman, well, when he isn't Chat Noir. " What are you doing out here?" He asked politely.

"Just wanted to revive old memories," Marinette responded lightly smiling down at the grass. Then her eyes turned to his, "What about you?"

"Well..." Adrien had to think of something to say. "I just wanted some fresh air."

No, no that was not what he was out here for. He was there because after separating with his classmates, he has felt lonely. He doesn't see them much and he misses having company. Adrien missed Marinette most of all and hadn't seen her in years! He didn't know what happened but he started to become more affectionate towards her and it made him always want her by his side to accompany him. He wanted to see her smile all the time. Poor Adrien wanted to tell her how he felt so bad but he knew that it would be too early. His worst fear would be if she liked someone else or was already in a relationship or was too late to tell her his true feelings. He wanted to find her again, find true love, find the one who he would want to be with for life.

He decided to keep a conversation going and possibly learn more about her. They laughed and smiled and giggled and blushed and more stuff...in other words they enjoyed each other's company very much. At some point they shared their apartment locations and updated contacts.

The two teens said their goodbyes and went back to their apartments. In the end they learnt quite a lot more about each other than before. Both of them felt something there, like they could be something...can they?


	2. It Begins

**Chapter 2 - It Begins**

Adrien woke up in his apartment at 8am. The sunlight came through the window behind his bed and light up his room. He slowly made his way out of bed and made some cereal for breakfast.

"Morning, Plagg," Adrien called out to his floating, black cat kwami. "I got you breakfast." He placed the usual camembert cheese on the table. Plagg quickly flew over to the table from the strong waft of his food. That kwami is always dying to eat.

"Morning, kid," Plagg greeted before shortly scoffing down his stinky cheese. "I can tell that you're thinking about that Marinette girl."

Adrien was thinking about her again. He couldn't get over how much she had changed over a few years. Marinette was so beautiful that he wanted to give all his love to her. She was always on his mind, always stopping him from thinking straight.

"I can't help it, Plagg," The boy walked over to his bed and flopped down on his back.

"I thought you loved Ladybug," Plagg stated floating over to his chosen and sitting beside him. "Isn't she the love of your life? The one who you have had a crush on ever since you first met her on your first akuma attack? And don't forget the fact that you have flirted with "your Lady" countless times during attacks and patrols?"

Adrien sighed and thought for a few seconds. Now that Plagg had reminded him of Ladybug he couldn't decide who he loved more.

"I don't know, Plagg! Help me!" He pleaded.

"Hey, kid, I'm not the one who is facing this love problem at the moment. You need to decide. I can't decide your life like your father did." This didn't make Adrien feel any better but Plagg was right. Adrien never liked the way that his father treated him. He could finally choose and make his own decisions.

"Hey, Adrien," Plagg called for his chosen from the desk in front of the bed. "I have an idea."

Walking over to the desk, the kwami placed a pencil and paper in front of the chair.

"Write down the things that you like about Marinette and the things that you like about Ladybug." Plagg started. "Then you look at both of them and decide then." As much as Adrien thought that he still wouldn't be able to decide between the two beautiful girls, he decided to at least try.

Adrien had drawn two columns, one for Marinette and one for Ladybug. He started listing what he liked, no, loved them for and the two had some similarities. Adrien loved Ladybug mainly for her bravery. She wasn't scared to face an akumatised victim and her attacking skills were flawless. Ladybug was also someone who he had been fighting alongside for quite some time now. The things that he loved about Marinette were her ability to draw and design clothes, how she was so kind and sweet to everyone (except Chloè), supported him and was one of his best friends who he liked hanging out with.

"Plagg," the boy stood. "I think I know the answer."

* * *

 _Over at Marinette's apartment, she had a similar problem._

"Marinette, calm down!" her kwami Tikki tried comforting her chosen. Marinette had been ranting about Adrien for the past five minutes. "Take deep breaths."

"I'M TRYING TIKKI!" Marinette shouted at Tikki. Adrien was getting stuck in her mind again just like the old days. She groaned and lied on her bed staring at the ceiling. Tikki floated over to her side.

"I'm always here to help you, Marinette, even if this used to be an everyday thing."

"Thanks, Tikki," Marinette thanked her little kwami while sitting up. She sighed and stared at the floor. "What if Adrien likes someone else or already has a girlfriend?"

"Don't think about those kind of things," Tikki shook her head. "Think of the good parts. Maybe Adrien likes you, maybe he isn't taken by someone already, maybe he wants to spend some time with you. Just relax today and put your mind off of it if it stresses you out that much."

"You're right," Marinette looked to her kwami with a small smile. "Thanks, Tikki"


	3. Ask Her

**Chapter 3 - Ask Her**

"OH MY GOD ADRIEN JUST CALL HER ALREADY!" Plagg shouted in Adrien's face pressing the call button. The phone started to call Marinette.

"PLAGG! WHY DID YOU DO THAT?!" Adrien shouted back holding his vibrating phone and trying to calm down. His nervousness was starting to show and his body was heating up.

* * *

 **5 minutes ago**

Adrien wanted to ask Marinette to hangout with him for lunch but was to nervous to call her. He and Plagg started fighting about the whole situation. Adrien kept trying to strangle his kwami while it dodged every move. Plagg had pressed that big green call button and sent him into a panic.

* * *

 **Present Time**

"Huh?" Marinette heard her phone ringing. She picked it up and started to have what seemed like a panic attack. "TIKKI HELP ME!" She screamed at her kwami who had flown to her immediately.

"What's wrong, Marinette?" Tikki calmly asked. (A.N. - I just made it seem like Tikki won't even give a damn if Marinette was actually in trouble or was about to die XD)

"Adrien is calling me and I don't know what to do!" The bluenette started sweating. Marinette started ranting about Adrien again. To the kwami, she was barely listening. It was at this moment, Tikki had lost all emotion and had the biggest and straightest face you would ever see in your life. (—_—) - (an example of her face. I wanted put in more underscores but it wouldn't let me)

Keeping the same straight face, Tikki flew in front of Marinette, snatched the phone from her and pressed answer.

"AAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Marinette screamed shortly followed by silence

"Ummm, hello?" Adrien started nervously.

"Uh, hi Adrien," Marinette replied also nervous that her whole body was tingling and shaking slightly. "...h-how are you?"

"Good," The boy replied calming down a bit. "I was wondering if you wanted to come and join me for lunch at my place and possibly hangout for a bit after that?" _Finally_ his head thought.

"..." There were a few seconds of silence on the other end of the line.

"A-are you still there?" Adrien asked. He was slowly becoming anxious about having to ask her again.

"Yeah! That'll be great!" Marinette finally responded feeling really happy.

"Great!" Adrien was also really happy. "I'll see you at 11:30?"

"Perfect!" The girl accepted calmly. "See you then!"

"Bye," They both hung up, lied on their beds and sighed.

Marinette's head started to fill up with daydreams of Adrien. She just couldn't wait to see him again. It was nice to keep in touch with him. After what didn't seem like very long, it was 11:00. _I better start getting ready,_ she thought to herself getting up to get dressed.

"Hey, kid," Plagg flew closer to his face, "you do realise that you could've just texted her instead, right?"

Adrien groaned and face palmed himself hard. "And why didn't you tell me this earlier?" The boy asked ready to burst. "WHY ARE YOU ONLY TELLING ME THIS NOW?!" He nearly scared the hell out of his kwami.

"Kid, please calm down," Plagg pleaded.


	4. Adrien's Apartment

p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"span style="text-decoration: underline;"Chapter 4 - Adrien's Apartment/span/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Marinette had made her way to Adrien's apartment. She felt happy to be able to see him again./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"But then there was always the potential that she'd chicken out and run away from him because that's what her fifteen year-old self would most likely do./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Marinette stood in front of the door to Adrien's apartment, staring at it for a good two minutes before finally snapping back to reality. She took a deep breath and knocked on the door./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"It was like she was standing at the gates of heaven./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"There in the doorway was Adrien Agreste, an angel whom Marinette's 15 year old self would've had a heart attack and dropped dead at his doorstep instantly as if he was a can of fly spray./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Fortunately for her, Adrien didn't smell like fly spray. He wore a black shirt and denim jeans, his golden hair was ruffled in a sensible fashion. Marinette was so busy analysing her crush from the past that she didn't remember having entered the spacious apartment./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"With a quick examination of the apartment, studying the items in her surroundings along the green and white walls, she tried make assumptions in her head as to what Adrien's interests were. Her eyes became attracted to the stack of games next to his TV./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Still a bit of a gamer I presume?" Marinette asked, remembering the memories from when they first played Ultimate Mecha Strike III./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Yeah, but I do wish I had someone else to play with rather than CPUs," Adrien replied./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Well we can play together," Marinette suggested. She was jumping up and down inside for finally being able to speak without stuttering./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Their conversation was soon cut short by a knocking on the door. Adrien quickly answered his front door and returned to Marinette with an awkward grin on his face while holding a white plastic bag./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""So, I hope you don't mind some Chinese food for lunch," he scratched the back of his neck. "It's my favourite."/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"With a smile, the blunette nodded and they sat quietly on the dark grey sofa in front of the TV. Adrien was first to break the silence between them./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""So do you have a job yet?" Adrien asked./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""N-no actually," she started, "but I-I'm trying to get a job working for your father." A small blush rose to her cheeks./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Really?! That's awesome, Mari!"/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Yeah...um so what about you Adrien?"/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Well, after I stopped modelling for my father I didn't really know what to do. At the moment I'm just enjoying life as much as possible until I decide what I really want to do with myself."/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"The conversations between the two continued as they found more things to tell the other about. The awkwardness of seeing someone after some long years died down, along with Marinette's stuttering. It was certainly a wonderful time for the teens to finally catch up again./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"By the time the sun went down, the teens were engrossed in their virtual battles, Marinette winning every round. Adrien was determined to win at least once./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"'PLAYER 2 WINS!' flashed across the TV screen and Marinette jumped up in delight once again at her success./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""No fair," Adrien whined, leaning back into the sofa after another intense round of Ultimate Mecha Strike III. "Can't I just have a victory at least once? Please, Mari?"/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""It's not my fault that I'm the better gamer out of both of us." Marinette rolled her eyes and sat back down./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"A Chat Noir grin spread across the blonde's face as he shuffled a little bit closer to the girl next to him. He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, causing her to blush a light shade of pink. "You may be good at fighting in a video game, but what about in real life?"/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Wha—" Adrien cut her off by curling the arm on her shoulder around her neck and pulling her back towards his chest. With his other arm he began to tickle her sides. She squirmed around and pushed them down so that Adrien was laying across the length of the sofa with Marinette squirming helplessly on top of him. Tears started to threaten her eyes./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Adrien! Stop, please!" The girl pleaded through giggles./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Not until you admit that I am superior and that I'm the best fighter there is." Adrien stopped to let her breathe to give an answer, his hand gripping her waist./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""But what about Chat Noir? Or Ladybug?" She added a hint of sass at her words. The blonde hummed in thought. In response he flipped them around, showing dominance by being on top. The girl beneath him squeaked and pulled her arms to her chest. His legs were straddled around her waist and his hands were positioned on either side of her head./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"He leaned in closer to her face. "They're an exception. On the other hand, it seems to be working. I'm intimidating you, aren't I, princess?"/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Her bluebell eyes widened at the nickname. Chat.../p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Marinette began to grow hot, a deep red blush spreading rapidly across her face. Adrien watched as the blush crept down her chest. His eyes followed back up to her plump, pink lips which were parted slightly as she tried to regain her steady breathing. Butterflies found their way into her stomach and her heart beated loud enough for her to just about hear it in her head./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Adrien brought his lips down to meet her forehead and got off the flustered girl, walking away towards his bedroom./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""W-w-where are you going?" Her stammers taking over./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Just wait there, Mari." And so she did, using the time she had to tame her heart and regain herself. She had to calm herself down a second time after the realisation kicked in that Adrien had actually kiss her!/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Well, kissed her forehead...but close enough./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Adrien finally emerged from his room. In his hands was a fairly thick and wide book. He walked over to the coffee table in front of the couch and placed the book down./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""I thought that now might be a good time to bring it out," he spoke gently. Taking a seat back next to his friend he gently opened up the book — only it wasn't just a book, but a photo album./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"A photo album of him and his best friends and memories./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"As they flicked through the pages of their past they remembered and laughed with each other, the stories resurfacing. It was as if they were reliving their past. Shaking their heads at their immaturity and teasing each other. The album contained photos of Alya and Nino being the love birds they were, Marinette being her usual clumsy self, the boys photo bombing and making funny faces, moments from some of the school events they took part in, and the occasional clingy Chloe. Can't forget Chloe./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"How they had changed.../p  
hr /  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Thanks for inviting me, Adrien."/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""It's no trouble at all. I really enjoyed your company," he admitted./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Marinette stood outside his apartment door, wanting to ask him a burning question before she left./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Come on brain. Don't mess this up for me now./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Um, did you want to come round to my apartment next week and continue hanging out? I mean, you don't have to. My house is a mess anyways. It was just a suggestion, but you know, I was just thinking that since you invited me here it would only be fair that I return the favour because you're just too kind and...I'm rambling, aren't I?"/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"Adrien chuckled lightly at the blushing bluenette./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""I wouldn't mind at all." He smiled./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"He could see how her shoulders relaxed at his acceptance and she returned his smile./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Same time next week?" he asked./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;""Same time next week." She nodded, giving him a small wave before turning away and walking off./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"When he shut his front door, he instantly regretted letting her go. He missed her presence and having company. He didn't realise it straight away, but he was falling for Marinette./p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"strongIM ALIVE!/strong/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"strongI know, it took like...two years for me to release the next chapter. I was so caught up in my school work at exams that I forgot about this story. I got dragged out of the fandom for a while but I'm going to try to finish this story. I'm really sorry for those who wanted more sooner. I'm working on the next chapter but very slowly. I haven't been keeping up with Miraculous for quite some time now and I don't know if I'll even finish and call this story completed./strong/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"strongIf I get writer's block I'll be so screwed./strong/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"strongI'm sorry for the wait but thank you guys for 1.5k views!/strong/p  
p style="caret-color: #000000; color: #000000;"strongLove yourselves xx/strong/p 


End file.
